Dark and Light
by Prowl-and-Jazz-fan
Summary: A story about a young femme and a mech. But, will there be another war on Cybertron?  TFA-verse. OC/P
1. Found Again

It was a quiet, old, abandoned town, far from civilization. A small bot had wondered there for steller cycles.

JetFlare had been alone like this for more than a million steller cycles. She had wondered here durring the Great War. Her comrades within her chosen team had all been shut down, and she didnt know her way to Iacon. As JetFlare was walking the empty streets, she saw some bots on the horizon.

She couldnt beleive what she saw! Four Elite Guard members, one of them Jazz. They must have came to look for her, because when they saw her, they motioned for her to come to them. JetFlare didnt know what to say to them, as she hasnt seen any functioning bot for this long. Jazz looked her straight in the optics and said,

"JetFlare? If that you? Man, we've been looking all over for you! Ive seen pictures of you everywhere! Flare, where' you been?"

Jazz looked at Jetflare and noticed how her look changed over the years.

"We sould get you back to Iacon and fix you up, all that time here has really changed you. Maybe a new paintjob, all the good stuff."

JetFlare's look wasnt the only thing that had changed over the stellar cycles. Her persionality had greatly altered being in the middle of basicaly nowhere for such a great fraction of her existance. Once they wanted JetFlare to follow, she almost did not want to follow. She didnt know any of these bots! If she did, she didnt remember.

It seemed like a stellar cycle long drive to Iacon, but, somehow took not terribly long. She mustve been closer than she thought. Once she stepped within Iacon borders, she noticed two bots. An orange one, and a blue one. Above them, she saw the great towers of Iacon. Man, had it changed over the stellar cycles. It was all too...new...to JetFlare, The great towers of Iacon have gotten much taller. But, you could still see the Dojo in the distance. One building towered after another. Jetflare's thoughts were dissrupted when the two bots walked over to her. The orange one suddenly spoke up.

"Your that one femme every bot is talking about, missing for steller cycles! JetFlare?"

JetFlare was confused. She didnt know this bot.

"Y-yes, Im JetFlare. May I ask, who you are?"

"Ah, Im Jetfire, this is my brother, Jetstorm. Weve heard about you everywhere!"

JetFlare noticed the blue bot, Jetstorm, smiling at her. She felt a little better, getting used to being around other bots again. She shook hands with the two, but Jazz had started to speek up.

"Maybe we sould go get you patched up now, 'Flare. Jetfire, Jetstorm."

Jazz nodded goodbye at the Twins as he walked away with JetFlare. JetFlare had detected stress and tension within his Spark and processor. She knew something was wrong...but what? JetFlare looked up at Jazz.

"Jazz, there must be something, something wrong. Can you talk to me? It might help you, maybe clear your processor a little."

She looked up at him with a slight smile, but also showed concern. He looked at her, his face turning from a smile to a frown. He quickly looked away. JetFlare put her hand on his soulder then. Jazz couldnt keep from telling her any longer. He sighed.

"'Flare, my old pal Prowl...He sacrificed himself to save these organics on this distant planet, Earth. He saved thousands. But, that ment loosing a great friend of mine. I tried to stop him, I told him we would find another way..."

"He didnt listen...Did he?"

Jazz nodded his head and started to walk once more, and JetFlare followed.

"Jazz, he...he did what he thought was right. He beleived he could save the organics and he did. Its-...like he knew what to do before."

Jazz didnt say anything more as they walked. One JetFlare was patched up, Jazz nodded a greeting and led her down long hallways.

"Were are we going?"

He didnt say a word as they walked into another, cold building.

"This is where they keep the shells of the fallen heros."

He said, very sternly. He led her up a few floors. They stopped in a room with only one shell.

"This...This is Prowl's shell. He was a pretty cool bot, you know?"

JetFire knelt next to the cascet that held the cold, dark shell of Prowl. His colors had turned dark due to going offline. Looking at the pure black shell, JetFlare recognized the helmet upon Prowl's head.

"He was known by Yoketron, wasnt he?"

Jazz nodded and sat on the other side of the cascet.

"He was a student, like me. Yoketron was a great Sensei."

Suddenly, more of JetFlare's memory started to return.

"I myself was one of Yoketron's many students."

Jazz must not have known she was a Cyber-ninja, he looked astonihsed.

"I learned Ninjit-su. I was the quickest learner he ever taught."

JetFlare looked again at Prowl's shell.

"Maybe...just maybe."

She sat in a meditating position, and Jazz knew waht she was doing and folowed her actions.

"Maybe, we could use processor over matter to bring enough power from the AllSpark together to beable to revive Prowl. Lets...lets just hope."

All of a sudden, JetFlare started to see small blue dots form together, one at a time,, very slowly. Jazz looked amazed.

"The AllSpark...Again. This was why Prowl had given up his life, the AllSpark wasnt complete. Lets just hope it is this time. If not, I-" "-I'll give my Spark to bring him back online."

JetFlare closed her opics. Jazz was very confused. She would give her spark up so someone she never met would get their life given back? Crazy, he thought. There was now a big glowing ball of crystal like fragments floating above them. But, then, It had dissapeired. But, Prowl's shell slowly regained its orrigional color. He then slowly stood. When he stumbled, JetFlare helped him balance.

"Prowl, I cant beleive it..we got you online!"

Prowl had a smile on his face. He looked at the femme next to him.

"Your...your JetFlare? Right? I heard about you while training with Yoketron. You were one of the best fighters out there on the battlefeild."

JetFlare nodded with a slight smile. She was half-tempted to cahge the subject. But she was put into a 'trance' when she looked into Prowls eyes.

"Well, I think we sould get going." Jazz seemed to want to get away from JetFlare, but why? She just helped to revive his best friend.

"Yea. Im going to go find Jetfire and Jetstrom again. Well, see you Prowl, Jazz."


	2. Old and New Friends

She walked out into the cold air outside. She saw Jetfire and Jetstorm still standing there. She actualy walked twords the Dojo, back in the distance. Once she reached the Dojo and entered, she realized it was in shambles from one hall to the next. What had happened here? She thought. As she walked into one of the far corridors, she started to remember that room.

_(Flashback)_

_"JetFlare, have you decided?" _

_"Yes, Master Yoketron." _

JetFlare walks around the room, remembering her training.

_"Wich path shall you take? Wich style shall you learn?" _

_"Master, I have chosen Ninjit-su." _

_"Do you understand that this is the toughest to learn?" _

_"Yes, Master." _

(End flashback)

JetFlare knew of her Sensei's unfortuniate death, but memories cheered her up, yet it was like hitting a brick wall. Her Sensei was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. She wish she couldve been there to save her Sensei's life. But, she was lost, and Lockdown just had to take his life. JetFlare sat down, and looked around infront of her.

This corridor was were most of her training took place. All of a sudden, JetFlare heard noises behind her. Was it another Autobot? Was it a Decepticon? She was affraid to find ou. She stood up and turned around. And all she saw was some more rubble falling from a small spot on the ceiling.

She sat against a wall that was still stable. She closed her optics, and saw a vision of Yoketron training her in the older days, over a million stellar cycles before. But, she remembers it just like it was the cycle before. As she felt like going into stasis, she stood up and looked around the room. Many pillars were placed around the walls. Next to one, there was a small desk.

JetFlare saw something flash on top of it. She walked over to the table and saw that the object was actualy a midallion she kept with her durring her training. It was a gold midallion, with a faded red Autobot symbol. She held it itghtly in her hand, remembering.

"Has it realy been that long? It couldnt have been. Yoketron-.."

Saying or even thinking of the name brought back to many memories. Her Sensei was her best friend, but after she left, she missed the Dojo. She felt like it was her home.

Back then, Yoketron was her only friend. She felt lost untill the Great War.

"The Great War..."

JetFlare said. There was one specific memory she just couldnt forget, and that was seeing her comrades in her team go offline, all in one explosion. She couldnt beleive her optics when it happened. She wasnt to far behind her team, when, all of a sudden, a large bomb had gone off right in their path. She was the only one, though criticaly wounded, to survive such a strong blast. It was a horrid memory.

She sat back against a wall, and fell into recharge. When she woke up the next morning, JetFlare found herself outside of the Dojo, laying against the outer wall, Prowl standing near by, admiring the great view from the Dojo.

"Prowl? What are you doing here?"

He looked over at her, than back at the veiw as he held a shuriken in his hand.

"I knew you would come here than see the Jet Twins. When I found you in recharge, the Dojo started to fall apart evem more. You wouldve been crushed, but I got here in time."

JetFlare looked at him, noticing he had a slight bit of worry on his face.

"Prowl? I-is there something wrong? Something bugging you? You can talk to me...cant you?"

But Prowls face started to look more worried than before, and he looked away and never said a word. He just let her wonder in the scilence of the Dojo.

JetFlare started walking down the halls of the main Elite G. building, looking for Jazz. She turns a corner into another hallway, and runs into a very fimilliar Autobot.

"Cascade? What are you doing here?"

JetFlare exclaimed. Her friend looks just as shocked as she was.

"Your-..your a recruit, arnt you?"

All Cascade did was nod.

"Cas'? Your vocal processors messed'?"

Cascade's vocal processors were damaged so seveirly in battle that she couldnt speak.

"Have you tried to get a medic to fix you up?"

Cascade nodded slowly. JetFlare felt so bad. She found her old friend, but she wasnt able to speak. She could tell how Cascade felt, too. JetFlare motioned over twords the end of the hall. Cascade nodded and they started to walk down the long, blue halls. As they walked down the hall, JetFlare nearly walks right into Ratchet.

"Ratchet, its been stellar cycles. Hey, do you mind doin my old friend a favor here?"

Cascade stepped up next to JetFlare.

"Her vocal processors are totaly ruined. Shes been taken to a medic before."

Ratchet nodded his head and moitioned twords Cascade.

"Cascade, this way."

She saw the two walk down the hall. JetFlare hoped her friend would b able to speak again, she knew he was a good medibot. Why did Ratchet seem not that happy about helping Cascade? Who knew. As JetFlare walked down the hall, she ran right into Prowl.

When they ran into eachother, they both fell to the ground. Prowl quickly got up and held his hand out to JetFlare to help her up. When she grabbed his hand, they both smiled. But when she let go and was once again balanced, their smiles slightly faded.

"Cascade may finaly talk again...I sure hope so. Its been thousands of stellar cycles scince she last spoke." Said JetFlare.

"You went to Ratchet, didnt you?" Prowl said.

"Yeah...is there any problem with that, Prowl?"

Prowl looked at JetFlare like he didnt know what he just said. He was gonna start embarrasing himself, he just knew it.

"Uh, heh, no-uh-no, no problems." Prowl stuttered.

He was nervous when he talked to JetFlare.

"Well, Ive gotta get going, Prowl. Ill talk to you later, all right?"

As she turned away, Prowl quickly grabed her soulder.

"A-are you sure your not gonna wait for Cascade?" JetFlare nodded.

"Yea. IT might not be till tomorrow, till she'll be repaired."

Before Prowl could say any more, JetFlare walked off.


	3. Stay Strong

Later that same day, Jetflare saw Cascade walking down the hall. "Cascade?" Cascade ran over to JetFlare and they hugged.

"JetFlare, its been so many stellar cycles! Finaly, I can actualy talk to you."

JetFlare nodded.

"Yeah, been a little to long. Man, being stuck in the middle of nowhere for amillion stellar cycles than coming to Iacon...its crazy."

"Heh, Id Imagine so. So-"

All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion outside. JetFlare ran outside to see what was going on. She went outside to find Lugnut pownding the ground ranomly at Autobots. JetFlare started heel skating twords Lugnut. She was able to sneek behind him and dig a shuriken into the back of his head. AS Lugnut detected her presence, Prowl was running up. He didnt realize the next punch was aimed for _him_. But JetFlare knew.

She tried yelling out to Prowl, screaming. When he didnt listen, She jumped off of Lugnuts head and dove. She drove PRowl back. She was able to divert Lugnuts attention to delay the bomb. as soon as the others around them were safe, JetFlare started to run off. Then, a loud boom was heard from directly behind her. All Jetflare saw then was pitch black.

When JetFlare opened her eyes, Lugnut was gone. Turns out, she was just somehow knocked into Stasis lock. She heard many different voices, but could only make out Jazz, Cascade, and Prowl's. Jazz stayed put to talk to Alpha Trion as Cascade and Prowl came to JetFlare. But, now all she could hear was whispers. She couldnt understand them. The sound of the explosion had effected part of her processor. With a few slaps on the back of the head from Prowl (Yes, Prowl.), somehow she could hear them again.

"JetFlare, y-you souldnt've done th-that, you couldve gotten hurt worse." Prowl said.

He was partly in shock from the attack. JetFlare slowly stood up, and niticed the midallion was still around her neck.

"Yoketron..." She whispered.

Noone could hear her over the load crowd that gathered. She couldve sworn she heard Yoketrons voice, untill Prowl slapped her upside the head...again. She was half temptet to throw a shuriken right in his face, but she didnt dare. She just stared at the madalion. She beleived that her old Sensei, best friend, Yoketron, had saved her. His ghost, that is.

JetFlare transformed and drove. She was heading to the Dojo, her favorite place. Once she got there, the entrance was blocked off with rubble that had fallen from the ceiling. She didnt dare try and move it, because more might fall on top of her. She fell on her knees.

The Dojo was were she spent alot of time before the Great War had started many stellar cyclbes ago. She sat there with her optics closed, but then she saw, when she opoened them, a blue tall light. She regognized who the Ghost was. Yoketron. Yoketron motioned for her to stand. He showed her to climb to the roof of the Dojo.

There was a trap door that led inside. The highest floor was still safe from damage. The room was empty, but still brought back memories. She remembered training in this room also. It was also when she met Jazz many, many stellar cycles ago. They were friends then, but alot has changed. She felt like they were not friends anymore.

But, why? Was it because she was missing for so long? Did something happen in the Great War that changed him forever, like JetFlare? Or was she going crazy? JetFlare couldnt figure anything out these days. Why was Prowl like that around her? Why was Jazz acting so different? She just wanted to know. She had to many questions that neeeded answers. She'd reather be bailing everyone out of that Decepticon camp than have all these un-answered questions.

She stopped thinking. The Decepticon Camp. Young bots were sometimes kidnapped and taken there for training. JetFlare bailed out many others..including Cascade. She was still shocked that she made it out online. She had to get out for now. To many memories. She got back to the roof, but, she didnt want to go back. For some reason, she wanted to stay.

As she drove back to the heart of Iacon, she saw Prowl leaning against a building, looking depressed. She transformed and put a hand on his soulder.

"Prowl? Whats wrong? Why are you jsut standing here?"

Prowl quickly looked at her and jumped. He didnt hear her walking up to him. He didnt have time to think. She was giving him a blank stare.

"Uh, no, no. Im-Im waiting for someone to show up!" He felt embarrased.

He wasnt waiting for any bot!

"Okay then, who are you waiting for?"

Prowl didnt know what to say.

"Uh, never mind. I forgot, I was supposed to go meet them. See ya, JetFlare."

As Prowl drove off, he felt so embarrased He wasnt supposed to go talk to ANYBOT. He wondered if he was going to be able to talk to JetFlare, without studdering like he has been. He just couldnt tell her...


	4. Another Day

As Prowl was walking around Iacon, he was thinking. And, wasnt paying attention. He almost ran into 3 other bots driving. And, a few moments later, eventualy hit a wall. He just needed to talk to JetFlare, and tell her...He ran into a wall, again. He couldnt think, he just couldnt think. Whenever He saw JetFlare, or she was in his thoughts, he wasnt himself. He couldnt think. He was nervous. He would studder. He decided he would go find JetFlare. But...how would she react?

* * *

Jetflare walked around Iacon, thinking, like Prowl. She was different around him, but she didnt show it. It was her thoughts. She was more caring. More...she didnt know. She didnt see PRowl turn the corner infront of her. They ran into eatch other, knocking eatch other to the ground. Prowl got up and took her hand to help her. This time neither of them loosened their grip on eatchothers hands. JetFlare tried, but she couldnt. Neither could Prowl. He had to talk to her. He had to tell her, then and now.

"JetFlare, whenever Im around you, I-I feel..." Before Prowl could finish, Jazz appeard around the corner.

He saw them holdin hands, and he was confused. The two quickly let go of eatchothers hands and stood there like nothing happened. Prowl stood there with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall, looking at the sky. Noone said anything. They were all silent for a good few miniutes, Until JetFlare said,

"Well, I sould be heading out...See ya, guys." and bailed out on them.

Jazz stared at Prowl, and Prowl didnt realize he was for miniutes.

"Man, what was that about, Prowl? Jazz said. Prowl looked over at Jazz, acting confused.

"What? Oh, that-that was nothing...uh. I sould get goig too."

Jazz grabbed his soulder before he could leave.

"Wait a nanosecond here, your not leaving untill you tell me whats going on. I know somethings gotta be goin on."

Prowl turned around.

"Oh, with me and JetFlare? Oh, that was nothing. We were just talking and-See ya!"

He transformerd and bailed before Jazz had time to think. Jazz stood there, to confused. He knew Prowl was into JetFlare, he knew that for sure. Prowl didnt have to say it. He knew the look in his optics that something was different. Jazz just shrugged and walk away.

* * *

About a week had passed since that day. Nothing happened. Prowl stayed away from JetFlare, and the oposite. they were to emb

arrased by Jazz. But, Jazz knew he did something wrong. He noticed JetFlare and Prowl acting different. When he walked down the hall, he saw JetFlare and Prowl pass, without a word to eatchother. Was it because he saw them? He knew it was. He couldnt have stopped that, but he felt guilty. He decided to go talk to Prowl. He turned around and caught up with Prowl. Prowl walked while looking at the floor, running into a wall or two at a corner.

"Prowl, you know, and I know, whats going on. You sould go talk to JetFlare, you know?"

Jazz said, stopping Prowl from running into Red Alert, another medic bot.

"Alright, dog, first of all, watch were your slaggin' goin'!"

Jazz seemed as though he was lecturing Prowl.

"Second of all, go talk to JetFlare. She needs to know-"

Prowl started to interupt.

"That I love her. Yes, I love her. Will you leave me alone now?"

Prowl walked off, but Jazz caught back up.

"I said, leave me alone, Jazz. I mean it this time."

Jazz stepped infront of him and stopped Prowl dead in his tracks.

"Im not leaving untill I know your gonna go talk to her, Prowl. The only way she'll cheer up is if you talk to her, dog. Catch that?"

Prowl looked behind him.

'Fine, Ill go talk to her. Dont follow me this time."

Prowl walked down the long hall untill he found JetFlares room at the end. He sat next to her at the window. She didnt look at him.

"JetFlare, I know your ebarrased about what happened, but-I need to talk to you."

JetFlare looked to the other side.

"Yeah, just so some one could walk in and find us again. Are you doing that to embarras me, Prowl? Because its working!"

JetFlare stood up. When she was about to open the door, Prowl stopped her and held her hand. She looked up at his face, a worried look is what he gave her.

"JetFlare, please, dont bail on me again. I-..."

He didnt know what to say. He put a free hand on the side of her head.

"Yes, Prowl?" She said softly.

"JetFlare, when Im around you-"

He said, taking his hand off her head and put it to his side.

"I-"

All of a sudden, they heard Jazz calling for JetFlare. JetFlare looked frustraited up at Prowl as Jazz kept calling for her.

"Heh, did you TELL him to come?"

She said as she walked away, forcefully letting go of his hand. Prowl didnt know what to do. He told Jazz NOT to follow. What, was it opposite day for Jazz or something?

"I cant even tell her i love her, Jazz? 'You sould go talk to Jetflare you now?'" Prowl said to himself mockingly.

JetFlare, instead of answering to Jazz, walked passed him. He looked guilty when he saw Prowl walk infront of him, his fists tight, his face showing powerful anger. He was tempted to punch Jazz in the face then and there.

"Jazz, what dont you get? I was this close to telling JetFlare I love her, and you came and RUINED it! I TOLD you NOT to follow! How STUPID are you?"

Prowl screamed at Jaz. He then ran, trying to catch up to JetFlare, calling her name. Before Prowl turned the corner, Jazz called his name, not turning around. Prowl stopped.

"I'd forgotten. I was talking to Alpha Trion and Sentinel, and got sidetracked. You know I didnt mean for this. I ruined your chances at getting JetFlare to know you love her. Im sorry, old friend."

Jazz looked back as Prowl nodded, smiling at his friend.

"Im gonna tell her this time!" Prowl yelled down the hall at Jazz.

Jazz smiled, knowing hos friend still had a chance.

Prowl found JetFlare sittiong on the roof. He sat next to her, and put his hand on her soulder. She brushed it off.

"JetFlare, listen to me. Please?"

She didnt look at him.

"JetFlare, whenever Im around you, I feel like...its just the two of us standing there. Ever since I first saw you, Ive felt like this."

Now, JetFlare looked at him.

"For days, Ive been wanting to tell you, that I love you, and that will never change."

He said, holding her hand. JetFlare smiled at him, and he started to smile. The two huged tightly.

"Prowl, Ive felt the same about you...I was gonna tell you, like you were gonna tell me, but he kept getting in the way. Im glad you finaly told me."

* * *

The next day, Jazz saw JetFlare and Prowl walking down the hall, smiling and holding hands. As they passed Jazz, Prowl looked at him and mouthed the words: Thanks, friend. Jazz nodded as the two walked down the hall. JetFlare looked up at Prowl. She smiled a great big smile, and so did Prowl.


	5. Love Will Last

A few days later, Jazz ran into JetFlares room, with Prowl behind him. Prowl slapped her a few times on the head. She woke up with a start.

"JetFlare, you need to get out there! Theres thousands of Decepticons!" Prowl yelled at her.

JetFlare quickly got up and followed them. JetFlare was actualy scared, so she held Prowls hand as they ran. When they got outside, they saw a wav of Autobots colliding with a wave of Decepticons. JetFlare had definatley changed over the years, Prowl held her close to him as she shook in fear.

"JetFlare, you cant just stay back and hide, this isnt the time to be a coward. If Im going out there-"

JetFlare looked up at him.

"Then Im going with you."

* * *

Prowl, Jazz, and Jetflare all ran to the front of the crowd, and JetFlare fought Lugnut once more, who was randomly exploding Autobots. JetFlare dared to do what no one else did. She jumped up multiple times her height in the air, and landed on his back.

"Bow down to Lord Megatron!" Lugnut yelled, not noticing JetFlare on his back. JetFlare saw Blitzwing transform behind them.

"You are such an idiot, Lugnut." Blitzwing said.

JetFlare jumped down.

"You wana fight, Blitzwing? Come and get me!"

JetFlare teleported and was floating behind his head. Blitzwing changed faces to Hothead and yelled,

"Where'd that little punk go? you let her get away!"

JetFire laughed. That was a mistake. Blitzwing heard her and trned around. He turned back to Icy and tried to freeze her, but she was able to teleport away. He blasted canon shots at her. She was hit and flew twords the autobot crowd. Luckily, Prowl saw her and was able to catch her. Some how, she didnt look damaged at all! The two smiled at eatch other, untill he set her down.

"Cant stay back and hide, now can you?"

JetFlare said to him as she ran off to battle once more.

* * *

Many hours had passed through this intense battle. As JetFlare survayed the battlefield from the air, she saw many offline Autobots, some blown to bits. She saw barley any offline Decepticons as Prowl, Jazz, and Cascade all called to her from the rof of another building. She teleported over, and Cascade hugged her.

"Im so glad your okay! I dont want to loose my best friend!" JetFlare looked sadly at Cascade.

"Cascade, you guys sould get to safty with some of the other Elite guard members. This is getting to intense."

Cascade looked dissapointed at her friend.

"JetFlare! Were were we trained? Were did you and I get our skills? JetFlare, Im not letting my best friend go into battle alone!"

Cascade looked her friend straight in the optics. She hugged Prowl tightly.

She whispered, "Stay safe." and flew off for battle as Cascade followed.

JetFlare started to once again attack Lugnut. But, she wasnt so lucky this time. He kicked her into the crowd of Autobots. She quickly got up and tried again. She tried throwing surikens at him, but she couldnt seem to aim. There was a small crowd around her starting to run. All she saw was a flash, and all she heard was an explosion.

* * *

Hours after the crowds cleared, and the Autobots had once again won, Prowl foun JetFlare's body in the middle of the battle field. He picked up her body and held it in his arms. He missed her already. But, he heard a faint groan.

"P-...Prowl...is that you...?" JetFlare could only speak very weakly.

"Yes. Yes, Im here. Im here." He said to her. Prowl hugged her.

"You have to stay generating,,,you just cant go offline on me!"

JetFlare opened her optics and looked up at Prowl.

"I wouldnt give you up for the Well of AllSparks. I love you too much."

She spoke very weakly.

"I love you too, JetFlare, just dont leave me."

Then, Ratchet drove up, and tried to repair the femme.

* * *

Hours later, she woke up in the medic wing in one of the main buildings and saw Jazz, Prowl, and Cascade near her. Cascade put her hand on JetFlares soulder. They both smiled, and Jazz smiled at her,too. Prowl walked up to her side and held her hand. He was glad she was okay.

"I told you I wouldnt give you up for the Well of AllSparks...I fought to stay online untill I was repaired."

Prowl hugged her.

"Im glad you did."

For years to come, the Decepticons were rarley caught fighting the Autobots. JetFlare and Prowl patrolled the streets once in a while for Decepticons. Within a week, they could capture and jail at least one Decepticon, doing their part to make Cybertron safe once again.


End file.
